


Tangled || iwaoi

by butteregh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, Haikyuu!! Amino, Hinata as Pascall is just a big yes, I See The Light (Tangled Song), M/M, Tangled Crossover, boat scene, haikyuu!! - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, romantic, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteregh/pseuds/butteregh
Summary: And at last, I see the lightAnd it's like the fog has liftedAnd at last, I see the lightAnd it's like the sky is newAnd it's warm and real and brightAnd the world has somehow shiftedAll at once, everything looks differentNow that I see youHaikyuu!! as Tangled (I see the light).





	Tangled || iwaoi

Today was the day I've always been looking out for, the day I finally escaped with a Hajime, a stranger who came into the tower without me knowing. After eighteen years of waiting, I could finally see it. 

Today was the day when lanterns light up the midnight sky for an unknown cause. I needed to see it, I don't want to watch them from the tower anymore. Now, I could finally look at them with the help of Hajime. He helped me get this far, I was very grateful to have him by my side. 

We found a boat and headed to the lake that was across the castle in front of us. While Hajime was rowing the boat towards the middle of the lake, I started to take out some of the flowers that were still remaining in my hair from the festival. The children did a great job with decorating and braiding the strands. 

Hajime handed me some, he nudged at the water advising me that I should put some on the water surface. I did what he said and I placed some of those flowers on the water, it looked beauteous. They looked like free wills gracefully floating above the water.

Whilst placing some more into the water, I noticed something lighting up on the reflection of the water. It was a small light coming from the castle, it was vibrant enough to be seen. 

 

_All those days watching from the windows_  
_All those years outside looking in_  
_All that time never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been_

 

I looked up to see if what I was seeing was true. My big brown eyes were surprisingly shocked at what was happening. I finally got to see the lanterns from up close. I was so relieved and curious to see what was happening that I got up as fast as I could, thereby almost knocking over our boat, sorry Hajime and Chibi-chan, and grabbed the front of our boat. 

I saw the first lantern that was let go by the King and Queen, with more lanterns following by town citizen and visitors. More and more lanterns started to float up into the air, following the King's and Queen's one. Some came from the ships that were next to us, some came from houses next to the castle. The view was mesmerizing.

The sky was full of lanterns filling up every corner, if you looked at the water, the reflection would be even more beautiful than before. It was like nothing I've ever seen before. 

 

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

_Standing here it's all so clear_

_I_ _'m where I'm meant to be_

 

I felt like I was dreaming the whole time. A view this alluring is like nothing I've ever seen, this wouldn't have been possible if I didn't leave the tower. Father will be so furious though, but I'm sure he'll see the point of this all when I come home. The fog of the water has disappeared and it all became clear, this is where I was meant to definitely be. 

I started to realize that what I was doing couldn't have been possible without Hajime. He saved me from the hellish place that was the tower. This is my destiny. I'm glad he somehow managed to get into the tower, letting me knock him out with my cooking pan, listening to his reasons why he was there, going outside together, but the most important thing, he stayed with me. 

Father didn't wish for me to meet the outside world. A fragile boy like me with enchanting hair in the dangerous and hunting world. I know he wanted me to be safe, but I can't help to think that that wasn't the way that I was supposed to grow up, I was missing something, and that something, more like someone, was Hajime. 

 

_And at last, I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last, I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once, everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you_

 

I turned around to face the strange but cute looking boy, he had two lanterns in his hand hinting me to let them go into the air. I ran towards him, sitting down in front of him to get a clear vision of everything that was happening, but to also grab something from underneath the benches. 

''Hn, I have something for you too..- I should've given it to you before but I was just scared when the thing is... I'm not scared anymore. You know?'' I said. 

By that, confronting him that he made me feel comfortable and safe around him. He then proceeded to push down the bag with the crown so that that didn't matter anymore. 

''I'm starting too.''

I smiled back at him, he was clearly feeling the same way as I did. He gave me one of the two lanterns that he had in his hand. We let them go at the same time. 

 

   _All those days chasing down a daydream_  
_All those years living in a blur_  
_All that time never truly seeing_  
_Things, the way they were_

 

The lanterns perfectly aligned with each other as they danced up to the sky, constantly rotating around one another like a bond. 

I looked at Tooru with a smile across my face, how could a man this beautiful, both outside and inside, be sitting in front of my face. A lowlife criminal like me doesn't deserve this, but I somehow did. 

Tooru was looking at all of the lanterns surrounding him, truly amazed at what was happening around him. He quickly called my name, while pointing towards a lantern that was slowly coming to the water surface. He reached forward while holding onto the boat, reaching the lantern to give it a little nudge upward. Smiling at the deed that he had done. 

 

   _Now she's here shining in the starlight_  
_Now she's here suddenly I know_  
_If she's here it's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to go_

 

I looked at him fully realizing that this was my destiny. To be here with him. To give him another reason to live. To not return to the tower after all of this has happened. To give him a reason to stay with me.

I grabbed his hand, hoping that he would hold onto it. We shared a glance towards each other, that ending in him grabbing my hand whilst looking like the happiest person on earth. Lanterns were all around us now, creating a semi-romantic atmosphere, but I couldn't focus on anything other than his eyes. 

 

_And at last, I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last, I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_A_ _nd it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

 

We stared into each other's eyes, fully engulfed in the magic of the moment. It all felt like a fairytale. Lanterns floated all around us, so making me feel like I was home with him. 

I placed my hand on his hair, carefully caressing it while making my way to his cheek. I pulled him in closer. My hand cupped his cheek, it seemed like he was melting in my hold. His eyes were fluttering shut, he looked so gorgeous, god...- Even Chibi-chan was turning red.

I pulled him towards him, slowly leaning towards his lips, closing my eyes...-

 

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

 

That all was until I stopped right before his lips when I noticed a green light coming from the shore. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm a soft lil bean who just aw'd a lot while making this. Excuse me.


End file.
